Asher Forrester
Asher Forrester is the second-born son of Lord Gregor Forrester. He has been exiled across the Narrow Sea and currently lives in Essos. He is one of the main playable characters in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. Biography Background Asher had always been a rebellious youth – brawling in taverns, sleeping with whores, and finding ways to raise his father’s ire. But his life took a dark turn when, at age seventeen, he fell in love with Gwyn Whitehill, the eldest daughter of his father’s bitter rival. Bloodshed ensued and Lord Forrester faced a grim choice: go to war, or exile Asher across the Narrow Sea. He chose the latter. Asher remains in Essos to this day, living as a sellsword, trying not to think about the life he left.Game Codex - Asher Forrester "Iron From Ice" As House Forrester deteriorates with the death of its Lord and first heir at the Red Wedding, Elissa Forrester considers pardoning Asher due to his strong and decisive nature, and House Forrester needs more swords now more than ever. She wishes to sent her brother Malcolm Branfield to retrieve him. Elissa asks her Houses' new lord Ethan, her son, to consider allowing Malcolm to get Asher. In King's Landing Mira has a coin from Yunkai sent to her from Asher. "The Lost Lords" Asher finally appears as a playable character in this episode. He is in Yunkai, three days after its liberation, in an abandoned tavern with his mercenary friend, Beskha, holding onto a captive - a former slave master they intend to sell. The Lost Legion arrive demanding the captive, led by Tazal who has a personal grudge against Asher and Beskha. Tazal eventually murders the captive and orders his men to kill Asher and Beskha, planning to blame them for the captive's death and claim the reward money for killing them. Asher and Beskha defeat Tazal's men. Asher's uncle, Malcolm Branfield, arrives and they flee the Legion. Malcolm explains he is in Yunkai following the deaths of Asher's father and brother (Malcolm does not know that Rodrik actually survived the Red Wedding) to take him back to Ironrath, also hoping to hire an army of mercenaries to fight for House Forrester against the Whitehills and - potentially - the Boltons. Asher and Beskha decide to call in a favor with an old acquaintance to secure a sellsword army in Meereen. Although Beskha admits to having unfinished business in Meereen she doesn't explain what it is and assures Asher it won't be a problem. Malcolm, Asher and Beskha dodge the Lost Legion again as they leave Yunkai. "The Sword in the Darkness" Asher, Beskha, and Malcolm continue their journey to Meereen and find themselves at the dead end of a canyon somewhere beyond Yunkai. Asher has the choice to defend both of them against each other until the Lost Legion appears and chases them into a cave. Tazal will also be mentioned. Beskha or Malcolm will judge you on whether or not you killed him. Asher will encounter Drogon and will have the option to defend Beskha (from Drogon) or Malcolm (from the Lost Legion) one of them will judge you for this and have injuries later on. After escaping the cave, Asher and the others then arrive at Daenerys Targaryen's camp just outside Meereen where they encounter Croft in his tent who punches Asher and angrily threatens him for stealing from him but soon reveals it was all a joke after he threatens to cut off one of Asher's body parts. Asher then admits that he needs an army and has the option to give Croft gold he found near the cave (assuming the player picks it up) he will happily take the gold but will not change his mind until Asher reveals he encountered Drogon. Croft will then set up a meeting with Asher and Daenerys, who only appears briefly at the end but tells Asher that if he has news of Drogon he should "choose his words carefully". "Sons of Winter" Asher, after entering Daenerys' tent, requests that he be given the Second Sons, however Daenerys is furious that Beskha, Malcolm and himself tried to harm Drogon but will eventually offer them a mission. Asher and Beskha must take Croft and go into Meereen to help liberate the city and uninstall the slave masters from its governing. Daenerys assures Asher that if he does his job right he will be rewarded but they must follow Crofts orders exactly or they will get nothing. She also orders Malcolm to remain behind, which he does. Asher agrees however Beskha remains hostile about Meereen. While wandering the camp, Asher catches Croft and Besksa arguing over orders and Beskha gets violent. After Croft storms out, Beskha gets angry at Asher repeatedly striking him although Asher has the option to fight back. After Beskha has calmed down she reveals she was a slave, which is why she has such sour feeling towards Meereen. After some careful planning, Asher, Beskha, and Croft enter the city to liberate it, however after Beskha sees a slave beaten to death, she raids the home of her former master, Dezhor Zo Razza. She kicks him to the streets where he begs for mercy but Croft tells her to spare him until the city is liberated. Asher has the option to kill Dezhor Zo Razza himself, stop Beskha, or let her kill him, what ever option Asher chooses he will be judged for it later. While clearing out a large Meereenise encampments, Asher and Beskha try to stop some guards from lighting a beacon which will signal more guards. Asher climbs a Harpy statue and destroys the beacon along with the guard trying to light it. Asher, Beskha, and Croft then stand over the encampment and listen to the Liberation begin. "A Nest of Vipers" Asher returns with Beskha and Croft back to the Targaryen girl, with hopes that he will get his sellwords, but is denied by Daenerys, the reason being she and Croft still need them. Still, she is very thankful and gives Asher and Beskha a huge amount of gold to look somewhere else for the sellswords. However Daenarys still wants something; Malcolm. She likes his service and wants him to stay with her for a mission. Malcolm stays because he hopes that if she reclaims the Iron Throne, she would be a powerful ally to Ironrath. Asher went with Beskha to a fighting pit where former slaves were brutally slaughtering their former masters and each other for entertainment purposes. Asher noticed that he could have a chance of convincing them to fight for his family. Amaya, the "Leader" of the pit fighters denied him, but offered that if he could kill the champion, Bloodsong, she and her "army" are his. After either stabbing or sparing Bloodsong, they will all join him. When Asher, and his new army, get back to his homeland, Westeros, he meets his brother Rodrik for the first time in four years. Knowing there would be an ambush for them, Rodrik and his men are ready to fight, along with Asher, Beskha and his killers. Like expected, the Whitehills showed up and killed a lot of the killers and Rodrik's guards. While the fight is going on, a Whitehill soldier cuts down a plank and the Gate closes, leaving Rodrik and Asher alone with all Whitehills. When Gryff and his right hand man make an appearance, Asher and Rodrik try to open the gate, which won't be able to stay open for very long with only one of them holding it. Unfortunately, only one of them is able to escape. After a final argument, one of them decides to stay behind. If you choose Asher, he will have his last words to the almost crying Beskha, saying her new family are the Forresters now. He will fight while getting more and more injured, but be fatally hit in the chest by a crossbow. This leads the Whitehill men into grabbing Asher and stabbing him multiple times in the stomach. While in screaming pain, Gryff's right hand man punches Asher's eye out, and leaves him to die. "The Ice Dragon" Asher will appear in this episode if he survived. Personality Asher is described by most of his family as aggressive, impulsive, and passionate. But despite what most of his family may think of him, Asher is very good at thinking on his feet and is very resourceful. Despite Asher's hot-headed temperament, his uncle Malcolm felt that Asher has always been meant to lead men in battle. He is also a very skilled warrior, as he (with Beskha's aid) defeated a large number of Lost Legion soldiers, using his sword, axe, and unarmed combat. Asher also has a strong bond with Beskha, with her even referring to Asher as "little brother". Asher also became determined to return home once he learned of his father's and brother's murder, promising to kill Ramsay Snow. Family Tree Appearances Image Gallery a1.png B2.png|Asher and Beskha B12.png|Asher and Beskha severely injuring Tazal References de:Asher Forrester ru:Ашер Форрестер Category:Characters Category:Telltale Games Series Characters Asher Forrester Category:Mercenaries Category:Nobility Category:Characters from the North Category:Status: Alive Category:Status: Dead Category:Lords